


I am in love with Snow

by Rosa3669



Category: Carry On - Rainbow Rowell
Genre: Love, M/M, Simon Snow - Freeform, Unrequited Love
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-05-27
Updated: 2018-05-27
Packaged: 2019-05-14 09:52:44
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 436
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14767329
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Rosa3669/pseuds/Rosa3669
Summary: When Baz finally realised he is in love with his dumb, half wit , straight roomate.





	I am in love with Snow

Snow has many moles, from his back to his front he is covered with them. He has hair which shine in the pale moonlight, now by shining I dont mean the disco light I mean the shimmer you see when everything is dark and quiet , his skin is another shade of gold, like the sun. 

I don't even know why I know this ?  
I mean being his nemesis doesn't mean that I need to remember all this, but I just do. Everytime I try to think about something or to sort whatever I feel for him, he just appears out of the blue or I smell his scent coming from a mile away ( apples and the school soap, Crowley knows why he uses that) and even when I try to get angry with him or start a fight I just end up getting totally flustered.

Me and snow keep throwing spells at each other but we never permanently knock out the other one. until I tried to take his voice by using a magikal recorder but that didn't work and some part of me was glad it didn't. I have imagined many times 'What would it be like to kill Snow? ' that idea used to send a wicked smile on my face for many years but the past few weeks It makes me feel sick to the stomach. Whenever , we are fighting some deadly monster or fighting our destiny to outrun certain death ( Can I be anymore dead?) , Snow just steps in, calls for his stupid sword and goes out like a TNT. That's not even the most irritating part, He does everything in his power to shield the other person next to him I have seen him do it, he even protects me when it comes down to it. I thought it was stupid but then I realised it was heroic, something admirable about him. 

I was taught to hate him, the mage's heir . It's in my DNA to hate him. I have sat hours in the family's meetings where they make plans to take him out but...now I just can't. I don't hate Snow, I have no idea how anybody could hate someone so capable of sacrifice and so brave, it wasn't his fault that he is deemed to this fate where he has to see so much pain and loss. 

They say Romeo and Juliet is a tragedy , but Juliet had it easy she didn't have to kill Romeo. 

That's when it hit me 

I am in love with him .

I am in love with Simon Snow.

And I won't kill him.

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks for reading!  
> Feel free to review


End file.
